17 Blood
by OptimusGirl379
Summary: Not very Christmassy, I know...But I started writing this a while ago. Just something I thought of after watching iDate a bad boy. What if Freddie tries to act too much like Griffin? Will Carly finally see the potential that Freddie Benson has? Creddie!


**Yet another one of the challenges from the 100 word list challenge. **

**I own nothing.**

**ICarly is owned by Nickelodeon and Dan Schnider**

17. Blood

Freddie closed the door behind him as he longingly looked after Carly as she left her apartment with Griffin. For some reason he just couldn't help to think that Griffin wasn't a good match for Carly. But considering that Carly didn't seem to care what anybody thought, Freddie said nothing and just quietly disappeared into his own apartment.

And as the night wore on, he just couldn't bring himself to sleep. It was one-thirty in the morning and he still hadn't heard the sound of Carly's door slam shut. And he knew he wouldn't sleep until he heard her apartment door close. That way, he knew she was safe inside…instead of being with Griffin.

Then, about three-thirty in the morning he heard footsteps that lead to her apartment and he just had to get up. And just as Carly opened the door, walked inside, turned around to shut the door…she was shocked to see Freddie standing there behind her.

"Freddie! What are you doing? How did you know I was home…Have you been spying on me?" She continually questioned as she tried to figure out why he was standing there…as if she didn't already know.

"I-I, just wanted to make sure you got home ok. I'm sorry Carly…I just don't think Griffin is right for you." Freddie replied.

"You're just jealous because you're not with me. That's just your excuse to say he's not right for me. Just get off my back!" Carly cried out of frustration as she was tired of everyone giving their opinion on Griffin.

Carly slammed the door and Freddie just stood there in the hallway. Yeah, he knew he wasn't with Carly…but she didn't have to say it so harshly like she did. It hurt Freddie, more than Carly will ever know. And not the fact that he wasn't with her, it was the fact that he had stayed up all night worrying about her. And she didn't even seem to care that he cared enough about her to stay up and wait for her.

"I'll show you Carly Shay! I will show you!" Freddie angrily gritted through his teeth as he too slammed the door behind him.

The next morning the bright morning sun poured through Freddie's bedroom window and woke him up. And even though Freddie wanted to sleep, there was just no way that he could with the sun pouring through his windows like it was. He threw the covers off and didn't even care about getting dressed. However, he did feel like getting out of the house and going over to Gilini's Pie Shop, just to get as far away from Carly as possible. He just couldn't believe how much Carly was acting like Sam recently and it just bugged Freddie because he knew she wasn't really like that. But he knew there was only one way to get through to Carly and he hoped he would run into Spencer so that he could talk about it.

"Hey Freddie. Where you going this early?" Spencer asked as he ran into Freddie in the hallway.

"Gilini's, just to get out of the house for a while…"

"Me too…I'll walk with you." Spencer replied as they got onto the elevator.

"Hey, can I talk to you…about something seriously for a sec?" Freddie replied as he scratched the back of his head as he felt nervous and just felt twitchy all of a sudden.

"Is it about Carly?" Spencer questioned as he kind of figured out what Freddie wanted to talk about.

"Yeah…do you think that she's been acting like Sam recently…"

"Yeah, I've noticed that too. I just hope that this is some sort of a phase…" Spencer replied as it got quiet between the two of them as they made their way down to Gilini's.

"I really wish she would go out with you though." Spencer added out of the clear blue as Freddie just stopped in the middle of the sidewalk out of shock.

"What?" Was all Freddie could say.

"Well yeah…that way if she's with you I know she'll be safe and I'll know where she is…"

"Wait, you just want Carly to date me just 'cuz you think I'm safe? What if I'm not…"

"Freddie?" Spencer replied with one eyebrow raised.

"Alright, alright. But I can change." Freddie replied as Spencer just looked at Freddie.

"Freddie, even if you 'change,' there's still no way Carly will go out with you…"

"No, but I have a plan that just might work. In fact, I know it'll work…"

XXX

"Hey, have you noticed a changed in Freddie recently?" Carly quietly asked Sam as she tried not to talk too loudly to where Freddie could over hear them talking.

"No, why?"

"He's been acting a lot like Griffin recently. I was just wondering if anybody has noticed that but me?" Carly replied as she fiddled around with some props that were sitting on a table in the iCarly studio.

"Man, that kid just won't give up on you will he? He'll do anything to get you to date him. He's pathetic…"

"Yeah…" Carly softly replied as she just couldn't help but to think in the back of her mind that in a way what Freddie was doing was sort of sweet. She's never had a guy change his ways just for her and she just couldn't help but to think that Freddie must like her a lot to change just for her. And honestly, no other guy has shown that much interest in her ever…not even Griffin.

And as she turned around from the table where Sam and her were getting stuff ready for the show, she caught a glimpse of Freddie and couldn't help but to stare at him.

He had on a pair of dark, faded blue jeans and a red hoodie with white splatter graphics. His dark brown hair was combed and slicked back and a little bit of it was spiked in the front, but that was just Freddie's usual hair style. And for some reason and she couldn't figure it out, he just looked good tonight. And…what was she thinking? Freddie looked good? Ok, this couldn't be good…she was obviously coming down with something if she thought that Freddie looked good.

"Ok, you girls ready to do a web show?" Freddie replied as he positioned his camera on his shoulders.

"In five, four, three, two…"

"I'm Sam." Sam replied as she jumped in front of the camera as she waited for Carly to do the same. But Carly just stood outside of the camera's frame and just stared off into space as she tried to get her thoughts together. But they were soon interrupted as Sam started to talk.

"Carls…you coming…"

"Yeah, sorry…And I'm Carly. Sorry about that, I was momentarily confused! However, tonight on iCarly…" She replied as she tried to cover up the fact that she was thinking about Freddie and just made it look like her stalling was actually part of their skit.

"And we're clear! Awesome show you guys." Freddie replied as he laid his camera down on his tech cart.

"Thanks…but I've gotta get going." Sam replied as she headed for the door.

"Going…Where are you going? Tonight's bad movie Friday!" Carly replied as she was shocked that Sam would miss a bad movie Friday night.

"Yeah but, I kinda got a date…"

"With who?" Carly asked as this was the first Carly has heard about Sam's date all week.

"Remember that guy Jake Crandall…"

"Yeah…you mean the guy at school who everyone wanted to go out with?"

"Uh huh. I ran into him yesterday at the Groovy Smoothie and he asked me out. Later." Was all Sam said as she closed the door behind her.

And Carly wished that Sam didn't have a date. She wished that Sam was still there because Carly just felt awkward after the mixed up and crazy feelings she had at the beginning of the webshow. And now that she was by herself with Freddie, she just felt even more awkward because she could tell those feelings were starting to come back.

"So, what movie do you wanna watch?" Carly questioned as she tried to break the silence in the room and her own thoughts.

"I actually can't stay either…"

"Not you too. It's bad movie Friday! We always watch bad movie's on Friday…"

"I know, but I promised my brother I'd help him with his motorcycle…"

"Motorcycle…"

"Yeah, he wants me to hook up some lighting and a new stereo he bought for it. Later." Freddie said as he slipped out the door leaving Carly puzzled.

Motorcycle? Ok, that proved that Freddie was trying to act like a bad boy to impress her because he hated his brother's motorcycle. He hated motorcycles period and didn't really approve of his brother having one, even if his brother was like in his thirty's. He just thought that motorcycles were so unsafe and he was afraid every time his brother got on it. But Carly just figured that his brother didn't know anyone who knew how to wire except Freddie. And that would be the only reason why Freddie would have gone over there, just to help out his brother…right?

And if that was the case why was Carly's mind wondering with different possibilities as to why Freddie might be tinkering around with his brother's motorcycle?

"Come on Carly…knock it off. This is Freddie. Just do something else to get your mind off of it." Carly told herself out loud so that she could convince herself that she was not starting to think anything of Freddie.

And she did just that, she got changed into something comfortable, plopped down on a beanbag chair and played around with her Nintendo DS. She figured she would just play a mindless game to where she didn't have to think about anything in order to play. And the perfect game for that would had to have been Carnival Games. Yeah, it was for three-year-olds, but it was mindless, yet fun at same time. And she just started to play when she heard Spencer call for her.

But when she got downstairs, she was shocked to see Freddie standing there in the doorway. Well, barley standing that was.

"Oh my God! What happened?" Carly shirked as she noticed how hurt Freddie looked.

She stood there in front of him and couldn't believe how ripped and torn his closes were. His shirt looked the worse and his jeans just looked a little scuffed and dirty. That was it, he had to have been on his brother's motorcycle and he had been acting like Griffin recently.

"You were on your brother's motorcycle weren't you?" Carly asked wanting to know the truth and wanting to know what was going on.

Freddie just sat there on the couch in pain as he knew Carly now could see right through him. This is not how he wanted tonight to happen, but he was caught now. He knew he couldn't back himself out of this corner.

"Yes, alright. I was on my brother's motorcycle." Freddie replied as it even hurt for him to talk.

"Uh, Spencer go get the first aid kit…Freddie, take your shirt off!" Carly rambled out of panic as she wasn't sure on what to do.

'If only she would have said that to me for real!' Freddie thought to himself as he slowly pealed off his shirt. He jumped as soon as he heard Carly scream.

"What!" Freddie panicked.

"Blood…your back…I mean your back is covered in blood!" Carly shrieked as she placed her hand on a part of Freddie's back that wasn't covered in blood.

And as Carly waited for Spencer to bring out the first aid kit, she just sat there and stared at Freddie's back. He got hurt, just for her. She knew he hated motorcycles, but yet…he got on one just to impress her and to try to compete with Griffin. She couldn't believe Freddie Benson right now.

"You got on a motorcycle…just for me?" Carly questioned as Spencer walked out with the first aid kit.

Freddie didn't answer her as he just gritted his teeth while Carly cleaned the blood off of his back.

"Yes." Was all Freddie could finally get out after the stinging of the antiseptic cleaner went away.

"But why…why would you…"

"Because, I thought if I acted like Griffin you might give me the slightest of chance. I even had Spencer give me a few lessons this week. But, I can tell that this has been a total waist of time. Have fun with your delinquent boyfriend." Freddie sighed as he shuffled his way to the door as Carly stopped him.

"Wait, I'm not done…you still have blood on your back…"

"So, why do you care? I'm not Griffin who after you clean the blood off from his cuts you can just make out with. It's cool…I know where I stand and that's not with you…"

"Freddie wait!" Carly screamed after him. Freddie turned around to only be shocked as Carly jumped on him and started to kiss him.

Carly stood on her own two feet on the floor as Freddie pushed her against him and kissed her back. She ran her hand down his bare back and didn't care rather or not if she got his blood all over her. She just wanted to be with him after what he had done to make her see the potential that Freddie Benson could have.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry I've always ignored you and rejected you. I'm sorry I've never given you a chance. And I'm sorry that I made you do this. I…"

"It's cool. I would have done more than this for you. And you know that." Freddie replied as she just pleadingly looked up into his bright brown eyes.

"Come on, let's go finish cleaning the blood off you." Carly replied as she dragged him by the wrist back to the couch where the first aid kit was.

Freddie noticed Spencer as he stuck his head out from his bedroom to see how everything went. Freddie quickly glanced over with a cocky smirk on his face to let him know that everything went ok. And as Carly finished cleaning the blood on his back, he just sat there with that same cocky smirk on his face because for once one of his plans worked.


End file.
